dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Foot Clan
The Foot Clan is a ninja clan that holds a group of warriors and assassins that also works as powerful crime syndicate and are usually led by The Shredder who rebuilt the clan, became its leader 700 years ago in Japan, and they are one of the main antagonists of the series. they are known as the most hated enemies of the Ninja Tribunal and sworn rivals of the Purple Dragons, the Sinister Six, Tombstone, The Kraang, Ch'rell and his other crime lords of New York City. Koga Takuza was the first who created the Foot Clan and became its leader in Japan 300 AD. The Foot emblem is a red, trident-like footprint (hence the name of the clan), an inverted version of the "Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon", which would later on become the symbol of the five warriors who is led by Shredder's younger brother, Kazuo Oroku. Thanks to the Shredder's knowledges and access of various technologies he discovered, the Clan has weapons and equipment centuries ahead of human technology. The Foot Clan is divided into several branches. * The most commonly-encountered, and seemingly most numerous, branch are the Foot Ninjas, the basic warriors of the Foot. They're generally depicted as easily beaten except in very large groups. When Hak Foo and Khan joind the Foot, they received extra training from them and became much harder for the Turtles, or even S.H.I.E.L.D. to defeat. * The seemingly most-skilled of the clan warriors are the four Elite Foot Ninjas. These Foot Clan members serve as the clan's elite guard, as well as field commanders on highly important missions. Each carries a different weapon: a trident, a spear, an axe, and a twin bladed sword (aside from their different weapons there's no way to tell them apart). * The seemingly highly-skilled of the clan warriors are the three of mutant DNA clones of Shredder. These mutant clone members serve as the Shredder's fighting force who fights along side with Shredder himself, as well as a commando squad on highly important missions. They've all proven extremely deadly fighters, having easily defeated and nearly killed Leonardo when they first appeared. * Next, the Foot Technicians have cybernetic enhancements but are rarely ever seen in fights. * The Foot Tech Ninjas are warriors with specialized stealth armor that allows them to become seemingly invisible. They also possess greatly enhanced physical speed and strength, but their invisibility is what always gives the Turtles and their allies trouble. * The various Foot Gunners and the sumo-wrestling Mega Foots, although only the Foot Gunners then went on to appear in the TV series as Foot Mechs. * The powerful but seldom seen Foot Mystics are five magic-users, each one with powers corresponding to a different natural element: wind, earth, fire, water and metal. After the Clan itself was re-builted, it under the ultimate and complete command of The Shredder, and his second in commands is his most prized apprentice, Hak Foo. Prior to Hak Foo's promotion, Karai served as the Shredder's second and chief enforcer, but when Karai left the Foot Clan ranks after founding out the truth, Hak Foo was quickly shown to be higher in Shredder's favor than her. "." :—About the Foot Clan. Members *Koga Takuza - clan founder and former leader *Saki Oroku/Shredder - current leader *Hak Foo - Oroku Saki's current second in command and Foot Clan commander *Khan - Hak Foo's lieutenant and Foot Clan trainer *Baxter Stockman - Saki Oroku's scientist and 2nd Foot Tech Division leader **Foot Technicians *Josey Chaplin - Saki Oroku's scientist and current Foot Tech Division leader *Yukio Mashimi *Foot Geneticist *Shredder Elite **Shiva Shredder **Claw Shredder **Mini Shredder **Lady Shredder *Foot Soldiers - clan soldiers **Foot Police **Foot Captains **Foot Ninjas **Large Foot Ninjas **Foot Sumo Ninjas **Scuba Foot Ninjas **Foot Tech Ninjas **Cyber Foot Ninjas *Foot Elite Guards *Foot Mystics **Foot Fire Mystic Ninja **Foot Earth Mystic Ninja **Foot Water Mystic Ninja **Foot Wind Mystic Ninja **Foot Metal Mystic Ninja *Foot Robots **Chrome Dome - foot-bots coordinator **Foot-Bots - foot soldiers for Tech division **Mousers **Giant Mousers **Turtlebot **Foot Mechs **Amazonian Blade Bots *Mutant Foot Soldiers **Tiger Claw - commander of Mutant Foot Soldiers **Chris Bradford/Dogpound - Saki Oroku's best student **Xever/Fishface - Saki Oroku's street contact **Rex Sebastian/Rahzar **Barney Stockman **Anton Zeck/Bebop **Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady **Victor Falco/Rat King **Tokka **Tiger-Like Mutant Foot Soldier **Insect-Like Mutant Foot Soldier Former Members *Karai - Saki Oroku's adoptive daughter and former second in command *Timothy/Mutagen Man - former cannon fodder and test subject *Antonio/Pizza Face *Creep Gallery History Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Foot Clan Category:Ninja Clans Category:Marvel Universe Villain Groups